


Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others

by dragonQuill907



Series: Smithslock Oneshots [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fem!Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Femlock, Fluff, Insecure John, Johnlock - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, fem!john watson, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonQuill907/pseuds/dragonQuill907
Summary: When she thought about it, Sherlock couldn't pick out a single thing she didn't love about her girlfriend. Sherlock found beauty in every part of Joan without even looking for it. She couldn't understand why Joan couldn’t see it.Based on the song "Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others" by The Smiths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm obsessed with both The Smiths and Sherlock, I'm combining the two to make... whatever this is. Each fic is a oneshot that is based on a song by The Smiths.
> 
> Requests for AUs (femlock, teenlock, soulmates, whatever) are welcome because these are going to be kind of random.
> 
> Also, feedback fuels me so leave a comment if you wanna
> 
> Thanks to EmmaLockWrites for being a wonderful beta as usual :)

This fanfiction is based on the song "Some Girls Are Bigger Than Others" by The Smiths. The lyrics are [here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/smiths/somegirlsarebiggerthanothers.html) and the song itself is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwkZaVfx1bQ)

 

* * *

 

 

As much as Sherlock liked things puzzling and complicated and intricate, she had to admit that it was all very simple. Sherlock Holmes was in love with Joan Watson, and Joan Watson was in love with Sherlock Holmes.

When she thought about it, Sherlock couldn't pick out a single thing she didn't love about her girlfriend.

Joan was shorter than Sherlock but stronger, graced with well-muscled thighs and arms and a softening stomach. She was always warm and comfortable, and she made the best pillow.

Even in her most wired, restless state, Sherlock could lay her head on Joan's chest, stomach, or shoulder and fall asleep almost immediately without any fuss, her eyes lulled closed by the comforting scent of Joan's shampoo (and sometimes, if the occasion called for it, perfume).

Unlike Sherlock, Joan almost never wore makeup - an old habit from her army days. The most she ever had on was her usual strawberry chapstick, although her lips would be tinged darker and darker the more Sherlock kissed her (and Joan never turned down a kiss). Joan would be beautiful, Sherlock had decided long ago, whether she wore a face full of makeup or not.

Joan was kind and commanding and gentle and strong, and Sherlock loved her more than anything in the world. She wore cuddly jumpers to hide her gun and a smile to hide her ruthlessness. People looked at Joan and saw someone soft, someone vulnerable, someone who needed protecting. People were idiots.

Sherlock found beauty in every part of Joan without even looking for it. She couldn't understand why  _ Joan _ couldn’t see it.

~*~

Sherlock slept heavily, but she could always tell when Joan woke and rolled out of bed. It happened the same way every morning. Cold air immediately swept over the brunette, and she instinctively wrapped the duvet tighter around herself. She shifted unhappily, stretching a hand out to search for her (pleasantly warm and unpleasantly absent) girlfriend. Opening her eyes and clearing her throat, Sherlock found Joan just a few feet away, wearing only a sports bra and pajama bottoms settled low on her broad hips.

"I should go back to the gym," the woman said absently, staring at her half-dressed form in the mirror. She cocked her head, blonde hair thrown carelessly over one shoulder. "I might go after I'm done at the clinic. You think Gwen will be up to it?"

"Who?" Sherlock murmured.

"Gwen Lestrade," Joan reminded with a smile. "The woman who gives you cases whenever you ask for them politely?"

Sherlock scoffed, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and rested her chin on Joan's bare shoulder.

"Right. Lestrade," the brunette whispered. She began to trail soft kisses on Joan's golden skin. "You don't have to, you know."

"Look at us," Joan commanded, and Sherlock happily obeyed.

"We're perfect," she said simply, allowing her sharp blue eyes to wander over their bodies; it was the truth, and Sherlock saw no point in unnecessary lies.

"We're mismatched," Joan argued. "A tall, pretty thing like you with someone like me."

"I'd hate to be with anyone else," Sherlock replied. "Everyone else is so unbearably dull."

"I'm sure you could find an interesting girl somewhere," Joan said, a sad smile on her face. "A pretty one, one that matches you."

"I already have one of those," Sherlock assured. She sighed into Joan's neck. "Do you really have to go to work today?"

That prompted a chuckle from the blonde, and Sherlock grinned into her shoulder.

"Yes, I really do. What is it today?"

"I'd like my beautiful girlfriend to come back to bed."

"That's funny. I'd like  _ my _ beautiful girlfriend to join me in the shower."

Sherlock smiled softly and replied, "That could be arranged."

Joan grinned, and her face lit up like Christmas.

"See there!" Sherlock insisted, pointing at Joan's face in the mirror. "You're stunning."

The blonde averted her eyes and shook her head. "Sherlock, don't."

The taller woman ignored her girlfriend's advice. "Why don't you see it, Joan?"

Joan shrugged. "How can you?"

"You are the most beautiful person I know," Sherlock said, cringing faintly, "as  _ horribly _ sentimental as it sounds."

Joan sighed. "I mean, look at me. I've put on more than a few pounds since I was discharged-"

"I've put on more than a few pounds since we've met," Sherlock argued.

"You were as thin as a reed," Joan replied. "You  _ needed _ to gain a few pounds to keep from being blown over by the wind. I don't have that problem."

"No, nor do you have any problem at all," Sherlock said. "Some girls are bigger than others, Joan.  _ I'm _ nearly six feet tall."

"Yeah, but you're- you're smaller than I am. Thinner." Joan rested her hands on her soft stomach. "It doesn't bother you?"

"I like it," Sherlock assured. "You're very comfortable. And warm."

Joan chuckled. "That's got nothing to do with my weight," she said.

Sherlock shrugged this time. "I know," she replied, "but you  _ are _ very warm, and I like that very much. In fact, the only thing I don't like is that you would think I don't like something about you, Joan."

"Well, you can hardly blame me-"

"I can very well blame you," the brunette replied easily. "I should think you know me better than that."

Joan turned around in Sherlock's arms and rested her head on Sherlock's chest.

"Fine," she murmured. "You know I love you, yeah?"

"Yes, Joan," Sherlock whispered back. "I love you, too."

Joan pressed a kiss to Sherlock's collarbone before pulling away. "How about that shower?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Biting her bottom lip, Sherlock grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Super short this time but!! I'm working on a multichapter fic I'll begin posting in March (hopefully) and a Valentine's Day one for February.


End file.
